Conflicted
by Darkness's minion
Summary: *Complete* 10 veeery short chappys detailing what would happen if Yami took his love for Yugi to far (non-con/yaoi/rape/hentai/etc.)
1. Prologue

Gah, this was supposed to be a one shot -.-; Meh, I'll update as often as possible (no promises though) hope you enjoey ^.~  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~chapter 1~  
  
That smooth skin, those perfect lips. Why do I crave one who looks so much like myself? I know the answer, but I continue to question, not wanting to accept the truth. But I can't run forever from my emotions, my lust. I want him. We may look alike, but that's where it ends. People mistake us for the same person, but really we're different. He's innocent, pure. No ones ever touched him in the ways I want to. And it drives me insane. Knowing that I could be the first...  
  
When I'm sure he's gone I watch myself in the mirror, trying to imagine what he must look like. That body... But it's impossible, I know we must be the same, but...  
  
When he sleeps I search his mind, hoping to find something that will squelch my curiosity. I pray that it does not intensify my other emotions. I search and find nothing. Has he no memory of his own body? Is he so innocent and carefree, that he does not ponder about what others think of him? Is he so selfless he's without insecurity?  
  
I know the answers to these questions too. And it just makes me crave him more! Oh I wish I could just take him, feel his innocent body under my own. Feel the warmth of him, as he struggles to free himself from my grasp. I instantly scold myself as this thought crosses my mind for the hundredth time. Would I really want it like that? No! I am his protector! I couldn't harm him!  
  
Could I? Just for a night. Everything would return as normal after! Wouldn't it? No! He'd be broken! I'd have betrayed him. The person he trusts most, taking advantage of him like that! I shudder as I picture that pained face as he questions my actions! Would he even talk to me after that? Probably not. In Egypt, I would have been exhiled, but here, I'd suffer a worst fate! I'd lose that that I crave most.  
  
I may crave him, but I love him too. I couldn't hurt him like that. Not when I know he doesn't care for me that way! Oh I wish for the day that he did! Then I could take him in my arms and he'd be mine forever... 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Sorry bout the short chap, but I have this all written out, but I've decided to separate it for creative purposes. Anyway, this is the last of the author's notes for awhile.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~ ~  
  
~chapter 2  
  
Yami sat hunched over a large book in Yugi's room. Not truly concentrating, he listened as Yugi entered the house and greeted his grandfather. Then proceeded to climb the stairs that led to his tiny bedroom.  
  
"Hi Yami!" Yugi said cheerily as he dropped his backpack next to the entrance. Yami looked up and smiled at the little Hikari.  
  
"Hello." Yugi came over to the window seat and sat down next to Yami. He rested his head on his shoulder and looked at the book.  
  
"What ch'ya readin'?" Yami tensed at the contact. His heart raced as he felt he felt Yugi's soft cheek against his bare shoulder.  
  
Yugi felt his body go rigid, and looked at him curiously. "What's wrong Yami-chan?" Yami looked into those innocent-questioning eyes. *Ra! I need him so bad! It wouldn't matter if I just kissed him once? Just to know what it feels like? Then it would all be over and done with...* Yami had made his decision. He grabbed Yugi by his forearms and pulled the hikari towards him.  
  
Yugi froze as his lips were forced against Yami's. *What is he doing!?* But as Yami's tongue found it's way into his mouth, it all seemed to click, and he began to struggle.  
  
*Gods! This is better than I could have ever imagined!* Yami thought as he attempted to hold a struggling Yugi. Some how the smaller one escaped his grasp and retreated to the other end of the room. Yami looked up in surprise. And when he locked eyes with Yugi, his shock was mirrored. But they had something else...fear. A fear that Yami couldn't see. *That was perfect. I...I need it again! Oh Ra! I need to taste him again. I've gone this far...*  
  
Yugi watched fearfully as Yami stood. A smile played across his lips, one that was foreign to the more innocent one. As Yami advanced on him, Yugi was frozen in shock. He never considered calling for his grandfather or even escaping while he still could...  
  
Yami grabbed him by the forearms once more, a little more forcefully than he'd intended. Before Yugi could react he pushed him on to the nearby bed and climbed on top of him. Straddling him, he pinned his arms down, and passionately kissed him once more.  
  
"Yami please, " Yugi whimpered. But his pleas came upon deaf ears. 


	3. chapter 3

~Chapter 3~  
  
"Yugi! I'm going out for a bit!" Sugarou called up to his grandson. Both Yugi and Yami froze. Yugi opened his mouth to call out a plea of distress. But the fleeting feeling of hope was squelched when Yami's hand muffled the sounds.  
  
"Okay...grandfather...see you later," Yami said hoping the old man wouldn't question why his grandson's other half had responded.  
  
"Bye, then" he said. Yami breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the door shut. Smiling, he removed his hand from Yugi's mouth. "That was close one" He quickly took advantage of the smaller one's gaping orifice. Yugi laid there, barley aware of Yami's mouth on his own. His only hope of rescue had just left. Left him to be taken advantage of by the person he trusted most. *Please grandfather, come back*  
  
Yami decided to take further advantage of Yugi's lack of movement. He sat up, making sure that if the smaller one regained his mobility he'd be able to catch him. Yami set to the task of undressing himself. As soon as he was completely nude he climbed back on top of Yugi. He looked down at his little aibou. Yugi still bore a look of surprise. *He's still trying to absorb the fact this is really happening* Yami though happily. *Well, time to bring him back to the present.*  
  
Yami's thought weren't very far from the truth. Yugi was still trying to absorb the fact he was condemned to be at the dark one's mercy. But as soon as he felt a rush of warmth spread throughout his body, he was brought back to his present predicament. "Y-Yami" Yugi cried out realising the source of the feeling.  
  
Yami smiled, feeling Yugi harden as he rubbed him through his pants. He could tell the pressure the little one felt was completely foreign to him, which just made him speed up.  
  
Yugi moaned at the sudden increase in pace. "Yami...please..." he begged for the second time that evening. But the plea had as much affect as the other had. He felt tears make their way down his cheeks as Yami unbuttoned his pants.  
  
Yami licked away the tears. He was thoroughly enjoying the sobs and gasps coming from his love. He couldn't help but frown as he noticed the faint look of misery on Yugi's face. Yami kissed him one last time before climbing off him once more.  
  
Despite Yugi's hatred for the situation he was even angrier at the way his body craved Yami's hand on him, when he removed it. "Yami..." he said, not really sure what he was pleading for. Yugi gasped as a wet warmth encircled his arousal. His eyes shot open, in time to see Yami run his tongue along his length. Another sob escaped his lips. *It feels so good...but this is so wrong!* "Yami! Please! This is wro-" his request was cut off by his own voice crying out in bliss and agony as he came into the dark one's mouth. 


	4. chapter 4

~Chapter 4  
  
Yami swallowed his aibou's seed hungrily. *Is there no part of him that's not perfect? * As soon as Yami released his grip from the younger one, Yugi turned onto his side and began sobbing into his legs. As he watched the little one cry, Yami couldn't help but feet a twinge of guilt. It was short lived.  
  
Yugi couldn't stop crying. It was all just too much. *Please let this be over and done with...*  
  
Yami's last actions had been to please Yugi, but now it was his turn. He was finally going to have what he craved most; for Yugi to be his, and his alone. But first he had to quite the boy.  
  
Yugi continued to sob as a pair of strong arm made their way around his torso. And even though the thought that it was Yami's fault he felt so horrible played in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but be comforted by the warm entity that was holding him so close. But as Yami's hand made their way under his shirt to feel his silky skin, and he began planting small kisses on the back of his neck, he couldn't help but face the truth; it wasn't over...  
  
Yami's hands slipped further into his shirt. His hands clasped Yugi's nipple, toying with it. Yugi quietly endured the foreplay, praying it would all be over soon. But he couldn't hold back his tears as Yami began to slip Yugi's pants of him. "Please...Yami...I don't want to do this..."  
  
*Poor thing, he's just afraid* "Don't worry, Koi-kun, it'll only hurt for a moment."  
  
Yugi wasn't sure what was more disturbing; the comment about hurting him, or the fact he'd called him 'love'. "Take off your shirt," Yami suddenly ordered. Yugi, startled by the sudden mood change, looked at him in surprise. And what he saw was even more frightening than Yami's harsh words. In his eyes burned a passion to succeed; a look he'd only seen when Yami duelled.  
  
Yami mentally slapped himself for being so harsh to the young boy. But, his lust was growing out of control, and he needed release, soon. He watched hungrily, as Yugi reluctantly pulled the shirt over his head. *Oh gods! This too much!* Blinded by his lust he grabbed Yugi much too forcefully, and pinned him down in the same fashion as before.  
  
Yugi saw his Yami's eyes cloud over with lust, and before he could realise what this meant for him, he was being forced down once more. He locked eyes with darker half. And upon realising the last shred of the boy he'd trusted was gone, he began to struggle in fear.  
  
Yami was a bit surprised when the little one began to thrash violently. He was so stunned he nearly let the boy escape. Yugi managed to free his body, but Yami still had a firm grip on one of his arms. Within seconds he was holding the struggling hikari by both arms. Motivated by anger and lust, Yami threw the smaller boy back onto the bed. He landed harshly on his stomach. Using his weight, the taller boy pinned him. He couldn't help but harden considerably at the wonderful friction Yugi's struggling caused.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Yugi's energy depleted, and he became still. Suddenly, it became blatantly obvious the compromising position they were in. *Too easy,* he thought, smiling. Making sure he had a firm grip on Yugi's arms, in case he got a second wind, Yami positioned himself so his throbbing member was only inches from his love's entrance. "You shouldn't have struggled, aibou. Now I can't risk letting go of you, in order to prepare you," he said in an almost sadistic tone.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in fear. He knew what it meant to 'prepare' someone for this type of activity. He also knew it would hurt like hell without it. Yugi wished more then anything that he could dismiss the knowledge of what was to come, but as Yami began to force his way into him, it quickly became the last thing on his mind. 


	5. chapter 5

//I just want to feel//  
  
//Safe in my own skin//  
  
//I just want to feel//  
  
//Happy again//  
  
//On a different day//  
  
//If I'm safe in my own skin//  
  
//Then I wouldn't feel//  
  
//Lost and so frightened//  
  
//But this is today// ~Dido  
  
~Chapter 5  
  
Yami moaned. The smaller boy was so tight, but he was inside and that's what mattered. Yugi was his, and no one could ever take that away. But something still felt wrong...  
  
Yugi screamed as Yami's member tore at the walls of his prostate. He never could have imagined pain like this. What was worse, was the ache was lined with pleasure. Yugi hated the pain, and he despised the pleasure. It was just too wrong. Not only was Yami betraying him but his own body was too.  
  
Yami quickly dismissed his strange emotion, and began to thrust in a rhythmic fashion. Every movement he made caused Yugi to scream into the sheets beneath him. The sounds drove him wild, and he his pace quickened. Within moments blood coated his shaft, but even if Yami had noticed it was unlikely he could stop.  
  
Yugi almost missed the faint feeling of pleasure when Yami sped up, and pain overrode everything. His mind seemed to shut down. With the older boy pounding into him, the only thing he could think of was the ache.  
  
Yami leaned down and nipped playfully at the back of Yugi's neck, which was still red from its previous attention. Suddenly a warm liquid filled his mouth. It took him a moment to realise the crimson liquid was blood. Once again, he felt guilt try to make it's way into his mind, but he ignored it, telling himself it was only minor. If only he knew...  
  
Just when Yugi became convinced that he was being ripped apart from the inside, Yami froze. The only sounds were their heavy breathing and Yugi's occasional whimper. Then he heard it too. Someone was on the stairs, and making their way towards the bedroom. 


	6. chapter 6

~Chapter 6~  
  
The silence seemed to stretch forever, but really it was only moments before the intruders voice echoed through the halls of the small game shop.  
  
"Yug? Are you up there?"  
  
*Jounouchi!* Yugi thought as that long lost feeling of hope flooded his system. The young boy opened his mouth to cry out, but no sound came. His throat was sore from overuse and he was completely sapped of energy. *No not now. Please not now.* He urged his body to react, but it was useless...  
  
Yami's mind was in a whirl. He wasn't sure what to do, so he froze.  
  
"Yug? I heard screaming. Are you okay?" Jounouchi voice persisted as he made his way towards the door of the small room. Yami's mind seemed to start up at the sound of the old floorboards creaking. He needed to get out of this position. *I haven't done anything wrong...* he assured himself.  
  
Yugi felt Yami tence, then begin to pull himself out. Along with the sudden wave of pain came new energy. He screamed out in agony, reacting to the pain more then his will to get Jounouchi's attention.  
  
Hearing Yugi's cries of distress, the blond hared boy increased his pace to a run. He swung open the door, and stopped dead in his tracks, at the site that met him. 


	7. chapter 7

A/N : Sorry if there's some Joey/Jounouchi bashing, I couldn't help myself ^^; Thanx to all the reviewers, you're the only reason I'm even bothing to finish this..  
  
~~~  
  
//I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose//  
  
//Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose//  
  
//Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night//  
  
//You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light// ~Sarah McLachlan  
  
~~~  
  
~Chapter 7  
  
Jounouchi's first instinct was to be embarrassed, but as his eyes fell upon the blood soaked sheets and Yugi's briused body, his usally slow mind comprehended.  
  
"Yami?" He muttered in shock.  
  
Yami moved off the smaller one, completely indifferent about his nudity. "Leave us be, Jounouchi, this doesn't concern you," he said in a calm voice. He had no reason to sound threatening; the sennen eye that appeared on his forehead was proof enough that he was becoming angry.  
  
"N-no!" Jounouchi answered, futilly faking bravery. "Yugi come with me! Let's get out of hear!" *before he can hurt either of us...*  
  
He advanced towards the couple, intending to help the small boy as he struggled to get up. But before he could reach them, Yami laced his arms around Yugi's torso and held him protectively.  
  
"Stay away from him! He's mine," the dark one growled angrily. Dark energy enveloped the two. Jounouchi paused, he had to be careful or Yugi would get hurt. But as much as he knew it was a bad idea, he couldn't control his anger. He had to know.  
  
"How could you do this to Yugi! He trusted you!" *I always thought you were better then this...*  
  
"Do what?" Yami questioned angrily, "I haven't done anything wrong. Yugi's fine!" Jounouchi looked at him like he was insane. *How could he possibly believe that* Suddenly the true implications of Yami's words hit him. He knew he needed to take a different approach.  
  
"Yami, please, look at him! Yugi's hurt!" he pleaded. It was true, blood was still making its way down the inside of his thighs, and he was slipping in and out of consciousness. "Please..."  
  
Since the annoying blond had interrupted,Yami had been playing the same words over and over in his mind. *I haven't done anything wrong...Yugi's fine...* But as the normally stubborn and ill-tempered boy pleaded with him, something seemed to change. A new voice, one not like his, made itself present. It told him that he had shattered his love's innocent soul, taken advantage of him, and there was nothing he could do...  
  
He released Yugi and took a step back, fearing he'd, if possible hurt the little one further.  
  
Jounouchi caught the smaller boy before he could fall to the floor, and led him out of the room. Away form the dark soul of the millennium puzzle and coincidentally Yugi's other half. 


	8. chapter 8

//Lost sight of the irony//  
  
//Of twisted faith//  
  
//Lost sight of my soul and its void//  
  
//Think I'm unforgiven to this world//  
  
//Took a chance at deceiving myself//  
  
//To share in the consequence of lies//  
  
~~~  
  
~Chapter 8  
  
"Hi Yami!" Yugi said cheerily as he dropped his backpack next to the entrance. Yami looked up and smiled at the little Hikari. "Hello." Yugi came over to the window seat and sat down next to Yami. He rested his head on his shoulder and looked at the book. "What ch'ya readin'?" Yami tensed at the contact...  
  
It felt like years since this moment came to pass. When truly it had only been a couple hours since the former pharoh had taken his beautiful hikari's innocence.  
  
Realization was dealing a harsh blow to Yami's mind. Lust forgotten he had retreated to the corner of the small bedroom, in hopes of escaping the blood soaked sheets and horrible memories that accompnied them. But despite his efforts, the images of what he had done played over and over in his mind.  
  
He had destroyed the only thing he'd ever truly loved. He had taken away Yugi's purity and taken advantage of his trust. He would never be the same again and it was his fault.  
  
After what he had done...he didn't deserve to live...  
  
~*~  
  
Jounouchi watched was Yugi shivered violently in his sleep, despite the many blanckets covering him.  
  
He had brought the injured boy back to his place to wait for an ambulence. There was no way he was gonna let Yugi spend another second in the house with that monster.  
  
Jounouchi looked over from his post, next to the couch the smaller boy was occupying. It was disturbing how frail he looked in Jounouchi's oversized cloths. Bruises seemed to litter every visible part of the battered boy.  
  
*You're gonna pay for this* he thught, angrily.  
  
~*~  
  
//Stole all that you gave me//  
  
//The peace is dead in my soul//  
  
//I have blamed the reason for//  
  
//My intentions poor//  
  
//Yes I'm the one who//  
  
//The only one who//  
  
//Would carry on this far//  
  
~*~  
  
Yami sauntered through the house, not sure what he was looking for. As he stumbled into the kitchen, he saw what he had been seeking.  
  
~*~  
  
Jounouchi jumped as soon as he heard the sounds of the ambulence in the distance. *Took 'em long enough!* He quickly ran to Yugi and attempted to gently nudge him awake.  
  
"Common Yug', we're goin' to the hospital now." The smaller boy only answered with a whimper. *Meh, no need to wake him, I guess* He turned to go wait by the door, but before he could make much progress Yugi stirred from his sleep and began mumbling something.  
  
"What is it Yug'?" Jounouchi questioned.  
  
Responding to his nickname, Yugi looked up at the blond and whispered "Yami's in trouble."  
  
Jounouchi was could only stare in shock. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE!? LOOK WHAT HE DID!" He instantly regretted his words, though they seemed to be lost to the smaller boy. The smaller boy's blank stare didn't even register a slight reaction.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the paramedics exiting their vehicle outside the house brought Jounouchi back to the task at hand. "Common Yug', let's go," he said, calming down. Reluctantly Yugi agreed, and with the taller boy's help, was lead towards the ambulance.  
  
The only thing going through Yugi's mind was that Yami was in trouble, and instinctivly he had to help him! Jounouchi's and the rest of the world seemed unreal. Nothing exisisted, not even himself. Only his need to save Yami was real...  
  
It came so unexpectedly, Jounouchi was left stunned for a moment as Yugi tore his arm from the taller boy's grasp, and ran with renewed energy towards the game shop...and Yami. 


	9. chapter 9

A/N: Nope, not dead, just busy/bored/lazy -.-; Not much to say sept I changed the format..YAY..last chapter sept the epilogue (I dun like the ending and doubt you will either)..Oh, and Jounouchi likers won't like this chappy..  
  
~*~  
  
//I've Become so numb//  
  
//I can't feel you there//  
  
//Become so tired//  
  
//So much more aware//  
  
//I'm becoming this//  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The taller boy stood frozen, as someone who moments ago, had looked like he was on the verge of death, ran full speed away from him. Then it hit him; Yugi was heading back towards his house! The smaller boy's pleas to help Yami, played in his head, as he sprinted down the sidwalk. Determined to catch the battered boy, he didn't see the green light or the car until it was barreling over him.  
  
~*~  
  
As Yugi neared the game shop his heart pounded in his chest and he felt slightly ill, but the shock that was silencing his rationality, was having a similar toll on his body.  
  
As he climbed the stairs, the blood pounding in his ears was almost impossible to ignore in the eerilly silent house. Had he been able to, he likely would have registered his shaking hand as it opened his bedroom door.  
  
Yugi stood in the entrence, eyes wide, he took in the scene. He couldn't surpress it any more. As the images of only a few hours earlier forced themselves into his vulnerable mind, he could no longer breath and he had the immence urge to vomit.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami lay on the floor of the room, hugging himself and waiting for the inevetible. The only comfort from the chilling atmosphere was the pool of blood forming itself around his exposed body. The sting on his arms, legs and stomach was starting to fade, as darkness enveloped him.  
  
His ascent into the blackness was suddenly interupted by an unpleasent retching sound. Yami gathered his energy and peered across the dimly lit room. *Yugi?* There was no way.. he must have been imagining it.. But, no, he could sence him through their tatered bond.  
  
Pale and gagging, the smaller boy looked horrible. Acting on instinct Yami moved to comfort the boy.  
  
Yugi inwardly flinched as a cold hand was placed on his arm. It was few seconds before he could pause to look up at it's owner. When he did, everything that embodied what had been done to him, stared into his eyes. A blood soaked body, cuts and bruises along it's limbs, this was what Yugi had become.  
  
The dark one wasn't surprised when his hikari stared at him in horror, in the few seconds before he pulled away from him. He stood and stared at the shatered light. He had done this, there was no taking it back, nothing could ever be the same..  
  
Yugi gasped, as something flicered in the dull eyes of the boy he once trusted. As blood red tears made their way down his cheeks, the small boy couldn't help but feel the sorrow eminating through their link.  
  
Yami felt one of the drops hit his hand. *So the rumors were true* he thought musingly, as he looked at the crimsin liquid. He looked past his hand, his accepting smile fading slightly. "I'm sorry," he mouthed before falling to his knees, forced to succumb to his dizzyness.  
  
Yugi watched in shock as Yami's hunched and bleeding body became transparent. His whimpered the dark one's name, unsure of what was happening. Suddenly struck him; this was the end.  
  
"Y-YAMI!!" The young boy cried out and attempted to grasp at the air that had just been occupied. Whispering the name over and over, Yugi huddled in that spot crying, until he was found. 


	10. Epilogue

~Chapter 10  
  
Yugi Motou stood at his former friend's grave. According to the epitaph it had been a year to the day, that Yami had died. It didn't matter that there was no body beneath his feet, he wanted a memorial, even if this was his first visit to it.  
  
Since that time, nothing had really changed. Well not exactly. Jounouchi and himself healed, and everyone was fine, but something was off. Yugi knew he'd lost his cheery demeanor, and he really didn't care. No one knew what it was like. Oh, Jounouchi knew what had happened, and the others had some idea, but it wasn't the same.  
  
Everyone tried to comprehend. They even tried to act as if nothing had happened. But after awhile they realized it was useless, and had just let him be. The way he wanted it. After what had happened, his life wasn't destroyed, per say. Just..taking a different direction. After time, Yugi began to realize that Yami's actions weren't in an effort to destroy him. Quite the opposite. He understood it now, and was going to eventually heal. He'd never be the same, that'd be impossible, just better..with time.  
  
Leaning down, Yugi placed the flowers he'd brought on the grave. "I understand Yami. I know you're sorry," he said quietly. With that he turned and left the grave. It'd be the last time he ever saw it.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
